Talk:Urgot/@comment-4091261-20160805070312/@comment-4091261-20160901191631
There definitely are points on both sides, and this is the kind of discussion I strive for. Argument for the sake of information is the best kind of argument as it diverges and unravels many perspectives of the same thing. I am aware of the stigma against "trendy, new" builds due to a general limitation caused by assumptions that may not necessarily happen. One prominent example is, "I'll definitely get boatloads of to afford this build." When obviously enemy zoning and dying even once, early on, ruins the ability to get boatloads of gold--keyword: boatloads. The reason why I created such an extensive article on is because I find his current build to be subject to many issues that a "trendy" build has. has an issue with . It is natural because he has many ratios to utilize , , CDR, , , and /sustain. That causes him to have a 4 item core build with , , and being the most common. If we chose the cheapest 4th core item, , then that means his core build costs . This places him in the mid-game category in terms of --which many do agree on. However, there is a gigantic issue with this: he is not mid-game by design. In order to be mid-game by design, the difference between having your ultimate and not having your ultimate at level 6 must be significant enough to overpower and kill an early game enemy that is two levels above you, without a kill lead, confidently. To be good in the mid game, the most significant gain for mid-game, the ultimate, must have tremendous significance. While it is wrong to say that is insignificant, it is not wrong to say that it is underwhelming when he is not ahead in the game. would be committing suicide if he just threw himself into enemy lines after using his if he is performing poorly as an opener for engaging--which is arguably the most convenient way to utilize his ultimate. The same logic applies to . If uses his on an early game enemy who is 2 levels above him, then he is not going to have a good time. Since did not complete his core build, his damage is subpar and the cooldowns are too long from him to do much of anything afterwards. Due to this fact, needs to finish his core build before he can utilize his actively. The only way this can occur is if he is either ahead of the enemy greatly or a bit slower if he is consistently farming. This assumes that is able to farm with no issues and that he is able to overpower his enemy easily, which is the same kind of assumption with sketchy, trendy builds. The passive usage of his ultimate leads to another assumption, "I'll definitely bounce back mid-game, so early game does not matter." Just because the champions are mid-game does not mean they will suddenly make a miraculous recovery when they reach mid-game. This is especially true if the enemy has a kill lead over . Why a kill lead specifically? That is because the gain is more significant than the gain from killing. A level gap is moreso affected by the lost experience from dying than the gain of experience from the enemy. However, when kill leads become ridiculous, level leads do as well. That said, people with premature kill leads gain their power from items. As such they utilize the ratios they have moreso than the slain, with low . This makes it such a difficult feat to "bounce back" from that mid-game champions actually bounce back late game. That said, the more important the ratios, the more important it is to be actively getting . That means through killing jungle camps, minion waves, champions, and towers. Increasing the required for a core build makes this issue more difficult to overcome. With an requirement, is definitely susceptible to this issue. Last, but not least, there is a great under-utilization of . With having a 15% cut on costs, may as well be a champion. There is moderate compensation with a ratio on , but with the long cooldown on it, there is very little utilization of it. It's ironic how much investment places in with how little of it he uses, especially with how many other ratios he has. This causes many people to question his build choice and replace with options that seem great, but are sub-optimal for tremendous reasons. As such, is stuck wanting a lot, but getting very little. This is the very reason why I created this build, to solve these problems. ---- While originating from a potential discussion point about , the power of this build was all too visible. I won five ranked matches in a row against some of the most hardcore lane bullies such as and . The laners were doing everything right. Roaming for kills when I was pushed to my tower, getting jungle camps to maintain efficiency, pushing the turret when I was in another lane, but as soon as it came for the showdown, I was always victorious. It was at this moment that I realized that there was no way this was just a fluke. There is some real power in this build. Of course, I played more than simply five ranked matches. Those just happened to be my first five matches. I swiftly became aware of the weaknesses in this build. The same weaknesses that has in general. Duelists and divers to sum it all up. Also there is the strict early game management as I tried to become a little crazy with spending and it went completely downhill. Crazy thing is, I still won a vast majority of those losing games when making a solid comeback. The reason I stress the flexibility of this build a lot is for his ability to fix all of his weaknesses swiftly. *The failure of being a lane bully: for sustain and bullying to obtain levels. *Mid lane, but jungler never offers : to assert a threat enough to farm. *Zoned by an enemy with way too much health, *cough* *cough*: and boatloads of farming. *Stuck bot for whatever reason: and for supreme poking damage. The level of maneuverability is at a level that exceeds what has normally. To top it all off, it all just feels right. The playstyle, the phase shift, the lessened item priorities really makes feel right. As if he was supposed to be played this way. I was just as critical about CDR runes as everyone here. I initially came into the idea of CDR runes thinking it was a load of bullshit since many CDR items are amazing on him. I was simply astonished with how wrong I was. It's like playing for the first time or playing ADC before his was nerfed. Of course, it is not as as you would expect from an offmeta build. However, it is much more realistic as it swiftly eliminates the flaws seen in his standard build. Such a small change, made a massive difference.